


Plan

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She figures if her plan goes to hell, she can probably hop to the next dimension and be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan

Camille lurks in the shadows as she observes the entrance to the New York Institute. She wants the Mortal Cup and she has hatched a perfect plan to get it. She knows that at the moment the only shadowhunters residing in the Institute are the Lightwood siblings and some young trainees; she saw the blonde one and the annoying red-headed one leave the building over an hour ago.

She has a perfect way in as well, she just has to wait for him. Alec Lightwood is a creature of habit and she knows that he traverses his path to Magnus’ flat every evening. She knows that he only carries a small blade and a bow on him on nights like those; a bow that is useless in short-ranged fights. She also knows that as the acting head of the Institute, his stele is the key to the safe hiding the Mortal Cup. She licks her lips at the thought of angel blood; draining the boy and angering Magnus was just an additional perk. Full of Alec’s blood, she will be able to sneak easily in and take what she wants.

She worked out every detail. And just in case, she figures that Meliorn still owes her. No one plays all of the sides, like the Seelie folk does. _She figures if her plan goes to hell, she can probably hop to the next dimension and be alright._


End file.
